


Welcome to Sesame Street, Buffy

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. And is shown on PBS. Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the mindchild of Joss Whedon. And is shown in countless fan fics around the world.





	Welcome to Sesame Street, Buffy

Xander Harris woke up on the one safe place you can be in Sunnydale. Sesame Street. So safe that the Hellmouth doesn't dare touch it. "Sunny days. Chasing. Clouds away. Can you tell me how to get. How to get to Sesame Street." His 'uncles' Kermitt and Rowlf thought of the theme song for his home.

A male voice from downstairs caught his attention. "Xander. You need to get ready for school." He said with an almost angelic voice.

Xander smiled. After all these years, his parents still checked up on him. It made him realise how much they love him.

As always Xander replied with, "I'm already up Dad."  
Xander showered and got dressed. When he got down, his mother had already fixed breakfast. Xander woofed everything down that laid infront of him. She did some sign language. Xander laughed. "Yeah. You're right Mom. I inherited Uncle Cookie Monster's appetite."  
Xander gathered up his dishes and washed them. Xander raised his right hand with his thumb, index finger and pinky raised. His mother mirrored the sign. Xander's mother is deaf. She cannot hear. His uncle Rory is mute. He, too, cannot speak. Between the two, Xander is an expert at sign language.

He grabbed his backpack and skateboard. He stopped to see his father and said, "I love you, Dad."

His father merely hugged him. "Love you too, Xander. Have fun at school." He instructed.

Xander swung his bag over his shoulder and dropped the skateboard on the ground. We can see the mailbox. You can see the letters in large and a bright yellow color. "The Harris's. Bob, Linda & Xander."

It was a normal day for Xander. 'Normal' meaning that he made it through school without injury. "Hey, Xander." He turned to see Buffy Summers. The only girl he ever fell in love with. Just like his parents. She is also not like other girls. She is the slayer. Destined to battle the darkness out in the world. "I was wondering if I could walk you home?" Xander was shocked by this.

"Why Buffy?" He asked in return. "You never made any indications that you wanted to before?"

She answered with an almost eagerness. "Giles heard a rumor that your home is teamed with monsters. It would be easy pickings!"

Xander knew this would the perfect lesson to teach Buffy. "Sure Buffy. Why not?"

They walk home after school. Upon entering, they encounter a beautiful woman. She doesn't speak. The look on her face says it all. She does some movements with her hands.

Xander was suddenly bright red. Part from embarrassment, part from shock. "I can't believe you just said that. In front of her, no less!" He motioned to where Buffy currently stood.

Buffy, truly mystified, wanted answers. "What did she just say, Xander?" She asked out of apprehension.  
Xander lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. "My mother just signed, 'It's about time my little boy brought home a nice girl.'" He moaned. "I wish the Hellmouth would just swallow me whole."

Just then, a small purple creature showed up. Dressed like Bela Lugosi in 'Dracula'. "One! Two! Two teenagers in the Harris household! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Lightning and thunder came from the skies. "Xander! How are you today!"

Xander smiled. "Just fine Uncle Count. You know, I couldn't make it past Math without you." Xander hugged his 'uncle'. The Count then left for his castle. He still had "Number of the Day".

Buffy was shell-shocked. Xander had just hugged a vampire? A VAMPIRE of all creatures?! "Xander. Wha? Huh? How?" She was truely perplexed.

Xander chuckled. "Welcome to Sesame Street, Buffy. Welcome to my world." They spent the next hour talking about the second safest place in the world. First being Walt Disney World.

Buffy was astounded by the number of 'monsters' in Xander's neighborhood. Grover and his alter-identity, Super-Grover. Cookie Monster. Elmo. Harry. Zoe. Telly. Oscar the Grouch. And so many others. Like Snuffy, Big Bird, Burt & Ernie, Kermitt, Baby Bear and Barkley.  
Just as the talk ended, another person entered. Xander's father. "Why hello. Xander neglected to tell me that company would be here."

Xander turned bright red the second time that day. "Dad. This is Buffy Summers. Buffy. This is my dad, Bob Harris." He introduced with a pleasentness that Buffy never noticed before.

The name clicked in her head. "The world famous composer!" She exclaimed. "Duh! How many Bob Harris' are in the world?" Buffy smacked herself on her forehead.

Bob laughed. "I get that alot." His mood dropped a bit. "Remember, Xander. Don't forget your Holy Water, Cross and replacement stakes. Try and be back before midnight. This is a school night."

Xander nodded. "Yes, Dad. I remember. And I'll be carefull. I love you, Dad." Xander said with his heart.  
Buffy was shocked once more. "He knows?" She and Willow never told their parents. While, Xander told his?  
Xander looked Buffy in the eye. "Buffy. Listen to me. I know what Giles said. Believe me, I know that better than anyone. But there will never be any secrets between me and my parents. Ever." He said firmly.  
By now, Buffy really understands Xander's life. And accepts it. Also the fact that not all monsters are evil.

The End


End file.
